Conventionally, there has been a business card information search apparatus including a business card information database with which multiple users can share information, wherein update information of a business card input from any user is shared by all users. This business card information search apparatus is an apparatus in which, if information indicating who was given a business card from whom is also registered, personal connection information can be obtained (see Patent Document 1).